Kate Oxley
Kate Oxley is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Misha Kreutzev *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Sasha Kreutzev (ep19), Vera (ep20) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Hiromi's Friend, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Mai (ep19), Maid (ep1), Nina, Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Akemi Asakawa, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Young Nataru, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Hibari *Black Cat (2007) - Layla, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Tadeuz (ep7) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Tour Guide (ep19), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2009) - Rafaela (ep14) *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Dan (ep32), Mimi, Princess Ariel *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Misaki Kirihara *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Misaki Kirihara *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Nanami Hoshi *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Katherine Elle Armstrong (ep37) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Catherine Elle Armstrong, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Chizuru Yanase/'Yatchin' *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Yuko Takahashi *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Maid (ep21), Woman (ep22), Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Mimi (ep10) *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Boy B (ep6; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Yukari Shinomiya, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Renka Ma *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Mami Suzuki *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Lilia (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Raimei Shimizu *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Makie Sasaki/Student No.16 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl Walla (ep13), Makie Sasaki/Student No.16, Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Carrot, Marie (ep393), Rika, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kimiko Sakurazuka *Peach Girl (2007) - Momo Adachi *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Pipimi (ep12A) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Akane Tsunemori *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Akane Tsunemori, Aoi Tsunemori *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Teilin *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Miki *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Chiaki, Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Hatsuka *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Mai Otsuka *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Mai Otsuka *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Satsuki, Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Lollipop, Mitt (ep66), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Mayumi Thyme *Solty Rei (2007) - Mii *Soul Eater (2010) - Eruka Frog *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Hiroshi (ep25) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Mary (ep1), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Yury (ep6) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - SP 3 (ep29), Suo, Yuzuriha Nekoi *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Ame-Warashi *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Koruri, Townspeople 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Detective Simone *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Pasta *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Akane Tsunemori *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Mrs. Doi, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Young Toru (ep3) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Makie Sasaki/Student No.16 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Makie Sasaki/Student No.16 *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Mer Raison *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Mai Otsuka (ep1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Soma *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Yuzuriha Nekoi Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Hiromi Ogashira (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Colonel Violet *Lux-Pain (2009) - Mika Nozaki *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Carrot Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (85) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2018. Category:American Voice Actors